


Pickup Truck

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Police, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kuroo gets a truck for his birthday, so him and Kenma go for a drive.He didn’t expect to meet a policeman that day, especially in the rather compromising position he was in, and not with Kenma totally naked.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo & Kenma [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Pickup Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Another just sort of funny idea I had!

“Kuroo!-“ the blonde cried out as said teenager nipped a bit too hard at Kenma’s nipple. The little pudding head panted as he looked down as his boyfriend he gave him and apologetic grin. Kuroo gave the now red spot a lick, making it wet and cool due to the night air. 

“Sorry kitten.” He said, a laugh in his voice. He then pushed the boys shirt up all the way and then off, messing his hair up as he did so. Kenma couldn’t help but shiver slightly as the coolness. His head was partly against the back window, torso lying on the soft leather seat of Kuroo’s truck.

That’s how this has begun, just a few minutes prior, Kuroo and his truck. He had just turned seventeen and his parents had got him this old pickup truck. A lot of kids where they lived didn’t need to or really ever buy trucks or cars because of public transport, but Kuroo had always wanted one, so his parents saved up and caved into him. 

They told Kenma about it a few days prior, and since they were going to be together on his birthday, Kenma had been to one to surprise his best friend. 

“Just follow me.” He said softly but with a smile. He had made Kuroo promise to keep his eyes covered as he led him outside, hand in hand. 

“Okay Ken, I trust you.” The raven said, grinning. 

As they got to the road where the pickup truck was parked, Kenma let go of the others hand before moving up and taking Kuroo’s free hand off his eyes. 

“Okay, you can look.” 

Kenma stood for a moment, then as realization dawned, his face grinned even wider than before, 

“Woah..” he stepped forward to the vehicle, admiring it with excitement. He ran to the drivers side and opened the door, getting in and smiling. “This is amazing!” He was grinning and smiling like crazy and it made Kenma’s heart pang. He opened the passenger door and sat next to the raven, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. 

“You better thank your parents, Kuro.” 

After a warm thank you and a lot of talking and smiling, Kuroo’s dad suggested that he go out for a drive in his new present. Agreeing, Kuroo and Kenma set off to drive, Kuroo going on excitedly about car stuff that Kenma didn’t understand. He smiled and listened all the same, his hand placed gently on the spot between them. Kuroo glanced down and then moved his own hand to slip into the dainty one, smiling at the younger. 

Kenma blushed and with Kuroo switching on the radio, he couldn’t help but feel like he was in some American teen romance movie. However it was only slightly corny, and more enjoyable that anything else. 

They were driving on a highway coastline, and the sun was just beginning to set. It was picturesque and the feeling of Kuroo’s large hand in his own was growing more and more evident to Kenma’s racing heart than ever. Kuroo was now humming to the radio and in spite of himself Kenma felt a wave of arousal wash over him. He loved the raven so much it and the feeling of pleasurable unease rose in his lungs and stomach with every bump the truck made. 

“Let’s stop here.” Kenma said lightly as they approached a lookout area where you could park. 

“You want to?” Kuroo asked, slightly surprised. He looked over and saw the pink tinge on otherwise pale cheeks. Kenma nodded, his cat eyes darting to Kuroo’s. The older teenager felt a rush and as soon as they were there, pulled over to the side of the road, parking in a spot of grass near the slope of the shoreline cliff.

As soon and it was in park, Kenma moved into Kuroo’s embrace, his lips ghosting over the raven’s as he wrapped his arms around his strong shoulders. Kuroo moved the shorter so that he was fully flush against himself and let the other tease the kiss for a moment, their lips just barely touching at all, breath mingled as the wind blew gently outside. Kuroo’s eyes were set on the other.

“Are you going to give me a birthday kiss?” He said in a deep, teasing tone. 

Kenma was still for a moment before uttering a soft “yes,” pressing his lips to Kuroo’s as they began to move together. And this is where how they got to where they are now, Kenma pushed against the side of the door and Kuroo ravishing his chest, moving down slowly. 

Kenma turned his head to the side, his palm pressing against the cool back of the drivers seat. Kuroo pulled down his shorts he’d been wearing enough to let his erection be set free of its confines. The blonde couldn’t helps but look down at Kuroo, his strong and muscular shoulders and his jaw, opening to let his tongue wrap around Kenma. The blonde gasped and felt another rush of arousal and pleasure. His toes curled as Kuroo moved his hand to Kenma’s inner thighs, keeping them spread apart. 

“Mm..” Kenma couldn’t help but let out a soft hum. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, relaxed as one hand went to Kuroo’s hair. After a few pleasurable moments, he opened his eyes again and saw Kuroo staring up at him with a piercing gaze. His cheek was full of the length and it made Kenma almost cum right then. However, after another minute of the sloppy and lewd sounds Kuroo was making, he finally pulled off. 

“Am I getting better?” He asked, grinning and wiping the spit from his mouth. Kenma, his heart hammering, nodded. Kuroo smirked and got up, reaching down to his own joggers to pull free his length. Kenma looked down at it then back up at Kuroo, who was watching him, a flush on his face. The blonde said nothing, but turned around so his back was to Kuroo as he fully discarded his shorts and boxers. He then looked back at Kuroo, who looked practically feral. This was embarrassing but he knew what to do to make the other boy wild, so, on special occasions, he did just that.

“Hurry up Kuro...” he said softly, back arched and face partway hidden behind his arm as he looked back at the other.

Kuroo grinned and pressed himself flush against Kenma’s back, his erection bumping against the others flesh. The raven kissed the blonde’s pink lips, bringing a hand down to stroke him as he did this, his other hand steady on Kenma’s hips. 

“Thank you..” the older began between kisses, “...this was a great birthday.” 

Kenma hummed, then bit at Kuroo’s lip, his eyes lided. “...come on Kuroo-senpai... do me.” He purred. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. Kenma had NEVER called him that before. The honorific went straight to his groin, however, and he pulled back a bit so he could see Kenma’s firm and round cheeks. After a moment of his fingers working thoroughly in the smaller, Kuroo lined himself up, pushing in. 

“Agh...” Kenma said softly, gasping, “...Kuro...” he sighed out as his arms gripped the door more tightly. His boyfriend began slowly at first, pulling all the way out and going back in softly. Then slowly it became faster and a little more excitingly careless. 

“Ah!”

“Shit- Ken, you feel amazing.” Kuroo panted, his length hot and being tightly wrapped. Kenma was his, and only his shape would ever be inside of the small teen. 

Kenma’s eyes were rolling as his back arched more and more with every thrust, he felt as though he might break as Kuroo pounded into him harder and harder. The truck was rocking slightly now. Then, after Kenma has a few tears of pleasure leak from his eyes, they opened slightly just in time to see a police officer who had just parked a small ways away and was now walking towards their truck.

“K-Kuroo!” Kenma said, turning his head around to the other wondering if he had seen the man as well.

“Kenma...” Kuroo moaned. “Mmm... I love your ass- ow!” He yelped and Kenma kicked him lightly to get his attention.

“What?” The boy said whiningly, slowing his movements. Then he saw the man, he was almost at their window. “Fuck!” He panicked, pulling out of Kenma and just barely pulling up his pants quick enough for the officer not to see his dick. Kenma, however, wasn’t as quick or was in the position to find his pants again, so, to save his modesty, Kuroo threw himself over the boy just as the officer tapped on the window. 

“Everything okay here? Got a call about a potential breakdown.” The man said, giving them a strange look as he saw Kuroo practically crushing Kenma beneath him. 

Kuroo rolled down the window a bit to talk to him. “Yep! All good, this guy was uh, just feeling a little sick so I came back here to.... check his temperature! He was complaining about being hot so...” The raven said hesitantly, a stupid grin on his face. It wasn’t convincing.

“I see....” he gave Kuroo a suspicious look, noticing Kenma’s tear stained cheeks and ruffled hair. Also the fact from what he could see of the boy, was nude.

“You okay....miss?- um, sir?” He said to the blonde. Kenma was mortified.

“Yes.” The pudding head said stupidly.

The officer just looked from one to the other again and sighed, shaking his head. “Alright then, have a good day. You boys best be getting home soon.” 

Kuroo nodded. “Will do! Thank you sir!” He said cheerily. The officer walked back to his car, driving off. Kuroo watched him, then looked down at Kenma, who he was practically sitting on. “You okay?”

“Kuro, get off of me.” The both said, he looked unamused. 

The raven grinned and got off, leaving the boy uncovered and totally naked, frowning . He was still blushing and had a half mast erection. Kuroo looked down at him, grabbing his own hard on through his sweatpants and smirking. 

“Shall we continue?” 

Kenma’s eyes rolled. “Hurry up.”


End file.
